


Roses Are Red

by MightyWolves23



Series: Supernatural Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Librarians, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam keeps getting love notes in books that are being returned. He is determined to find his secret admirer.





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe where Vampires and Werewolves are known to the general public. They are not like Supernatural vamps and weres. 
> 
> Vampires can't be in the sun. They stick to night jobs. They have two fangs all the time. They are generally small. Vamps are immortal. You can identify them by their slightly paler skin tone. 
> 
> Werewolves have fangs similar to Vamps but they have slightly longer ones. Weres can be in the sun and shift fully to a wolf on the full moon. 
> 
> If anyone wants me to continue this fic I am happy to do it.

He found another one. Sam Winchester sighed and slipped the note from the returned book. This was the fourth one this month. It was almost February. January 28th was the date. 

Books had been checked out by random people and always returned on Tuesdays in the middle of the night. Sam would come in and check them through the computer. A note to him would be tucked on the inside cover. They were always signed with a drawing of a bat and a GN. 

Sam had tried to find the culprit but it seemed the library cards were reported stolen and then returned when Sam had found a note. 

“Hi Sam. Did you get another one?” Charlie Bradbury asked, with a smile on her face. 

Charlie was another librarian. To be honest she was the best teen librarian they had. 

“Yeah. Who is this GN guy? It’s driving me nuts.” Sam waved the note around. 

“Let me read it?” Charlie snatched the paper from his hand. “Roses are red, violets are blue, my life started the day I met you. Aw, that’s sweet.” 

“I just want to know who he is.” Sam frowned. 

“Why?” Charlie arched an eyebrow. “I think it’s cute. You have a secret admirer.” 

“I want them to stop. Remember the flowers?” Sam told the redhead. 

“Oh, right.” Charlie winced. 

The flowers were left in a vase on his desk. White, red and pink roses and a note card. Sam had been having a rough morning and had knocked the vase over with his elbow, drenching his pants with the water in the vase. 

“Don’t give up. You’ll figure it out.” Charlie patted his shoulder. “Good luck with the kiddies today. I gotta run.” 

“I’m starting to think he’s a vampire.” Sam muttered. 

A knock came at his door. “Hey, Gabriel is here. He needs help. Again.” 

Sam sighed as his stomach fluttered. “Send him in.” 

A golden head of hair popped into his office doorway. “Hey, Samich.” 

“Hey, Gabriel. What can I help you with today?” Sam folded his hands on his desk. 

Gabriel was an janitor who mainly worked nights. He was a pale tan and his eyes were a beautiful golden green. 

“Oh? You got another one?” Gabriel sounded a bit off. 

“Yeah. I just wish I knew who it was.” Sam looked wistful. “I mean the notes are cute don’t get me wrong, but I would really like to know the guy behind the sweet notes.” 

“What if he was a monster?” Gabriel’s face was unreadable. “A werewolf or a vampire?” 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t believe it. Even if he was, I still don’t think he’s a monster.” 

Something glinted in Gabriel’s eyes. “Why not?” 

“No one that sweet and sincere could be a monster.” Sam was adamant. 

“You think this mystery person is sincere?” Gabriel’s voice was perfectly controlled. No infliction or emphasis anywhere in that sentence. 

“I believe he is. He is amazing. I would love to meet him.” Sam turned to face the man. “You needed help with something?” 

Gabriel’s gaze sharpened. “I was just heading out. I wanted to pop in a say hi.” 

“Hi.” Sam’s mouth was quirked. 

“Hi.” Gabriel grinned. “Catch ya later Samsquatch.” 

“Bye Gabriel.” Sam focused back in on his work. 

^()^()^()^

Sam smiled as another note fluttered it’s way from the book he typed into the computer. 

“Roses are red, violets are blue, you are my Samshine and I love you.” Sam read under his breath. “You wanted to meet. I will see you tonight under the clock in the teens room. 8:30. Don’t be late. -GN.” 

“Hey, Sam. You are needed out front. Jo is taking her lunch break.” A passing employee knocked on his door frame. 

“Kay.” Sam stood up and worked the rest of the day. When the library closed at eight, Sam purposely packed up slow. When eight-thirty rolled around Sam waited eagerly under the clock in the teens room. 

The janitor came whistling his way in the building. “Oh, hey Samshine. Didn’t see you there. You waiting for someone?” 

“Yeah, how did you know?” Sam looked into the golden green eyes. “Wait. Did you just call me…” Sam trailed off. “It’s you.” Sam breathed. It makes sense. Gabriel was the perfect person. He could have easily snatched someone’s library card and he worked Tuesdays to Fridays. He worked at night and had keys to every office in the library. He could have easily snuck in and placed the roses in Sam’s office. 

“Yeah. There’s one thing you should know about me before we go on any dates.” Gabriel’s voice cut into Sam’s thoughts. 

“Don’t care.” Sam stepped closer to Gabriel. 

“But Sam…” Gabriel started. 

“Shut up Gabriel.” Sam leaned in a kissed the man and when he came across the vampire’s fang, he just caressed them with his tongue. The man in his arms shivered. 

“Sam. Sam. Samshine, I need…” Gabriel panted. 

“Go out with me?” Sam gave him a dimpled smile. 

“Anything.” Gabriel kissed Sam again. 

Sam was never happier to meet the guy who had been sending him those notes.


End file.
